Book of Genesis Translation
by IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: This is the beginning of my project to translate John Wycliffe's Bible from Middle English to Modern English, starting with the Book of Genesis. My translating skills are not the best, so forgive any errors I make.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, IcedFireFrenzy here with a new story. In all technicality though, this is a mere translation of the Book of Genesis. The version I'm translating here is by John Wycliffe, so it will be from Middle English to Modern English.**_

_**WARNING: Due to the fact that I am nothing more than a mere amateur, my translating skills will not be perfect be any means. If you wish to tell me my errors, I will greatly appreciate it.**_

* * *

1 In the beginning God made of nothing heaven and earth.

2 Indeed the earth was idle and void, and darkness was worn on the face of depth; and the Lord's Spirit was born on the water.

3 And God said, let there be light, and light was made.

4 And God said that the light was good, and He separated the light from the darkness; and he called the light,

5 day, and the darkness, night. And the evening and morning was made from day.

6 And God said, let the firmament be made in the midst of the water, and separate the waters.

7 And God made the firmament, and He separated the waters that were under the firmament from these waters that were on the firmament; and it was done so.

8 And God called the firmament, heaven. And the evening and morning were made, the second day.

9 Indeed God said, the waters, that have been under heaven, be gathered into one place, and a dry place appeared; and it was done so.

10 And God called the dry place, earth; and he called the gathered bodies of water, the seas. And God said that it was good;

11 and said, The earth brings forth green herbs and makes seed, and the apple trees making fruit of his kind, whose seed be in itself on earth; and it was done so.

12 And the earth brought forth green herbs and making seeds of his kind, and a tree making fruit, and each having seed by his kind. And God said that it was good.

13 And the evening and morning was made, the third day.

14 Indeed God said, Light was made in the firmament of heaven, and departed then the day and night; and be then into signs, and times, and days, and years;

15 and shine then in the firmament of heaven, and light then lights the earth; and it was done so.

16 And God twice made great light, the greater light that it should be before the day, and the lesser light that it should be before to the night;

17 and God made stars; and set them then in the firmament of heaven, that then should shine on earth,

18 and that then should be before to the day and night, and should separate light and dark. And God said that it was good.

19 And the evening and the morning was made, the fourth day.

20 Also God said, The water bring forth a creeping beast with a living soul, and a bride flying above earth under the firmament of heaven.

21 And God made of nothing great whales, and each soul was living and movable, which the waters have brought forth into her kind; and God made of nothing each volatile creature by his kind. And God said that it was good;

22 and blessed him, and said, Grow, and be multiplied, and fill the water of the sea, and birds be multiplied on earth.

23 And the evening and the morning was made, the fifth day.

24 And God said, The earth brings forth a living soul in his kind, working beasts, and creeping beasts, and unreasonable beasts of earth, by her kind; and it was done so.

25 And God made unreasonable beasts of earth by her kind, and working beasts, and each creeping beasts of earth in his kind. And God said that it was good; and said,

26 Make man to our image and likeness, and let him be superior to the fish of the sea, and to the volatiles of heaven, and to unreasonable beasts of earth, and to each creature, and to each creeping beast, which has moved on earth.

27 And God made of nothing a man to his image and likeness; God made of nothing a man, to the image of God; God made them of nothing, male and female.

28 And God blessed him, and said, Increase yourselves, and multiply, and fill the earth, and make it the subject, and be the lord to the fish of the see, and to the volatiles of heaven, and to all living beasts that have moved on earth.

29 And God said, Lo! I have given to you each herb bearing seeds on earth, and all trees that have in himself the seed of her kind, that then be food to you;

30 and to all living beasts of earth, and to each bird of heaven, and to all things that have moved on earth, and in which is a living soul, that then have to eat; and it was done so.

31 And God said that all things which he made, were good. And the evening and morning was made, the sixth day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: Due to the fact that I am nothing more than a mere amateur, my translating skills will not be perfect be any means. If you wish to tell me my errors, I will greatly appreciate it.**_

* * *

1 Therefore heaven and earth have been made perfect, and all the ornament of then.

2 And God filled in the seventh day his work which he made; and he rested on the seventh day from all of his work which he had made;

3 and he blessed the seventh day, and hallowed it; for in that day God ceased all of his work which he made of nothing, that he should make.

4 These have been the generations of heaven and of earth, in the day wherein the Lord God made heaven and earth,

5 and each little tree of earth before that it sprung out in earth; and he made each herb of the field before that it was buried. For the Lord God had not rained on earth, and no man was that worthy of earth;

6 but a well stood out of the earth, and moistened all of the higher parts of earth.

7 Therefore the Lord God formed man of the slim of earth, and breathed into his face the breath of life; and man was made in to a living soul.

8 Indeed the Lord God planted at the beginning paradise of liking, wherein he settled man whom he had formed.

9 And the Lord God brought forth of the earth each tree fair in sight, and sweet to eat; also he brought forth the tree of life in the middle of paradise, and the tree of knowledge of good and of evil.

10 And a river went out from the place of liking to the new paradise, which river is separated fro thence in to four heads.

11 The name of the first river is Pishon, such it is that compasses all the land of Havilah, where gold cometh forth,

12 and the gold of that land is the best, and there is found bdellium, that is, a tree of spices, and the stone onyx;

13 and the name to the second river is Gihon, such it is that compasses all the land of Ethiopia;

14 indeed the name of the third river is Tigris, which belongs to the Assyrians; and to the south lays the fourth river, the Euphrates.

15 Therefore the Lord God took man, and settled him in paradise of liking, that he should work and keep it.

16 And God commanded to him and said, Eat from of each tree of paradise;

17 indeed eat not of the tree of knowledge of good and of evil; for in whatever day you shall eat thereof, you shall die by death.

18 And the Lord God said, It is not good that a man be alone, let Me make him an helper like to himself.

19 Therefore when all living beasts of earth, and all the volatile creatures of heaven were formed on earth, the Lord God brought tho to Adam, that he should see what he should call them; for al thing that Adam called of living soul, that is the name thereof.

20 And Adam called bi her names all living things, and all birds, and all unreasonable beasts of earth. Indeed Adam did not find an helper like him.

21 Therefore the Lord God sent Adam to sleep, and when he slept, God took one of his ribs, and filled flesh for it.

22 And the Lord God built from the rib which he had taken from Adam a woman, and brought her to Adam.

23 And Adam said, This is now a bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh; this shall be called woman, for she is taken of man.

24 Wherefore a man shall forsake his father and mother, and shall dwell with his wife, and they should be entwined in the flesh.

25 Indeed both were naked, that is, Adam and his wife, and they were not ashamed.


End file.
